Our Life
by OjkmtSdwhsmsJsjrjvj
Summary: Mereka mempercayai sebuah ramalan, tak peduli jenis kelamin anak mereka apa, tapi mereka harus menikahkan anak mereka
Tittle : Our Life

Cast :

Park Ji Min

Min Yoon Gi

Other Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Genre : School-life, Marriage-life, Romance, Comedy, Friendship

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : M

Disclaimers : FF ini karya dan milik saya. Adapun cast bukan milik saya,

Mereka hanya saya pinjam untuk dijadikan cast dalam cerita.

Summary : "Kedua Orang Tua kami mempercayai suatu kutukan. Penebus kutukan itu adalah dengan menikahkan kami padahal kami sesama Namja"

Bel sekolah berbunyi, YoonGi langsung membereskan bukunya dan memasukanya kedalam tas. Taehyung sahabatnya sudah menunggunya untuk makan bersama disebuah kafe dekat sekolah.

Aish! Ia yakin Taehyung akan mengomel karena dia agak terlambat. YoonGi berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga Ia menabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jimin.

Hampir saja bukunya Jatuh. YoonGi langsung melirik Jimin dan memberikanya tatapan Death glare. Jimin mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Jimin langsung pergi meninggalkan YoonGi. YoonGi menatap Jimin yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan tatapan jijik dan penuh dengan kebencian.

YoonGi kembali berjalan menuju kafe. Sampai di Kafe, Ia melirik kesegala penjuru kafe untuk mencari sahabatnya. Sampai matanya mendapatkan dimana Taehyung berada, YoonGi pun berjalan dan langsung duduk didekatnya.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat Taehyung-ah" ucap YoonGi sambil duduk dan meletakan buku yang Ia pegang dimeja.

"Tak apa" Jawab Taehyung singkat. Taehyung melihat raut muka YoonGi yang tak beres. "YoonGi-ah, kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Aku bertemu dengan manusia terkutuk itu lagi!" gerutu YoonGi

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang Ia maksud sebagai manusia terkutuk itu yang tak lain adalah Jimin.

"Sudahlah daripada kau menggerutu seperti itu, lebih baik kita memesan makanan. Kau mau pesan apa?" Taehyung membuka daftar menu yang ada.

"Moccalatte"

"Makanan?"

"Aku tak mau. Aku tak lapar"

Setelah memilih makanan, Taehyung pun memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan yang sudah mereka pilih.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Taehyung sibuk dengan ponselnya dan sedari tadi YoonGi memainkan cincin miliknya. Sesekali Ia mengeluarkan cincin tersebut dari jari manisnya dan memasukanya kembali.

"Whoooaaaa…. Cincin yang cantik! Apakah itu cincin tunangan? Kau bertunagan dengan siapa? Beritahu siapa Yeoja yang telah bertunangan denganmu!" ucap Taehyung ketika melihat cincin yang melekat di jari manis YoonGi.

YoonGi langsung mendelik, "Yak! Seenaknya sekali kau bicara! Aku belum bertunangan sama sekali!" Suga langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula, Cincin ini sudah kukenakan dari dulu, dari umurku 9 tahun! Masak kau baru menyadarinya!"

"Ya! Memang aku tak menyadarinya!"

Taehyung langsung menatap curiga YoonGi. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah YoonGi hingga berjarak 5cm, tangan Taehyung menumpu pada meja agar Ia bisa memdekatkan wajahnya kewajah YoonGi.

"Katakan padaku, Cincin apa itu?!"

"eeemmm…. Itu cincin eeemmm…." YoonGi memutar-mutar kdua bola matanya sambil berpikir mencari jawaban.

Drrrttt….drrrrtttt….

Tangan Taehyung yang sedang menumpu pada Meja merasa ada yang bergetar. Ternyata ponselnya yang bergetar. Taehyung kembali duduk danmeraih ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

Taehyung tersenyum-senyum sendiri. YoonGi yang melihatnya terus mencibir. Namun, Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara disebrang sana.

"Chagi?" gumam YoonGi pelan sambil mengkerenyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar samar-samar suara dari ponsel Taehyung.

Selesai bertelepon, Taehyung langsung menarik YoonGi seenaknya dan menyeretnya untuk pindah kursi.

"Yak! Kita mau kemana!?" YoonGi mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman erat Taehyung.

Taehyung tak menjawab pertanyaan YoonGi, Ia malah memanggil seorang pelayan, "Maaf, tolong pesanan meja no 13 pindahkan ke meja no 27" ucap Taehyung. Pelanggan itu pun mengangguk.

"Yak! Taetae, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kita pindah, barusan Hoseok menelponku jika Ia berada di meja no 27, Ia memintaku untuk bergabung"

YoonGi pun mengikuti Taehyung. Namun Ia tak kalah kaget kitika Ia mendapati bahwa yang duduk bersama Hoseok adalah Jimin.

Taehyung langsung duduk disamping Hoseok. Jimin sdan YoonGi saling tatap dan saling memberikan death glare. Setelah itu, Jimin pura-pura acuh dan mengaduk-aduk jus Tropical fruit miliknya.

"YoonGi-ah, duduklah" ucap Hoseok.

YoonGi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak mau dudk dismping makhluk itu!" YoonGi menunjukan dagunya pada Jimin. Jimin langsung mencibir.

Hoseok mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu menatap Jimin.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya, menghebuskan nafasnya dengan nada kesal lalu melirik Yoongi tajam, "Kalau kau mau duduk. Duduklah! Jangan banyak protes!"

"Siapa yang sudi duduk denganmu!"

"Memangnya aku sudi duduk denganmu!"

Taehyung dan Hoseok menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat kedua sahabat mereka ini. Mereka sendiri tak tahu, kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Pada nyatanya, dari kecil mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat.

YoonGi langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan yang lainya. Hoseok dan Taehyung menatap perginya Yoongi dengan rasa penuh bersalah.

"Aku juga mau pulang. Aku benar-benar lelah" Jimin meraih tasnya, dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Hoseok berdua.

Our Life –

Jimin menekan-nekan tombol dan memasukan password kunci pintu apartemenya. Masuk kedalam rumah, Ia melihat YoonGi sedang menonton Tv dan menikmati beberapa camilan. YoonGi berpura-pura tak mengetahui keberadaan Jimin.

Jimin menyeret tasnya kedalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintu sangat keras. Tak lama kemudian, YoonGi juga masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri dan Ikut membanting pintu tak kalah kerasnya.

Our Life -

" _Perhatian, harap Semua anggota ClubVocal berkumpul di aula sekolah sekarang. Sekali lagi, Perhatian harap Semua anggota ClubVocal berkumpul di aula sekolah sekarang. Terimakasih"_

Aish! Menyebalkan! Gerutu Taehyung dalam hati ketika disaat Jam Istirahat begini harus diisi dengan pertemuan club vocal. "Uuugghhh…" Taehyung memegang perutnya yang lapar. Ia berniat akan makan dikantin pada jam istirahat pun luntur karena adanya pertemuan.

Taehyung berjalan ke Aula sekolah dengan cemberut karena perutnya yang tak terisi. Jimin terlihat berada didepan kelasnya, Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Jimin. Ia berniat untuk jalan bersama menuju Aula karena Jimin juga anggota Club Vocal.

"Jimin-ah, kau dengar pengumuman barusan?"

Jimin yang sedang melihat beberapa gadis sedang berkerumun pun menoleh ketika Ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, Taetae, pengumuman apa?"

"anggota Club Vocal sekarang harus berkumpul diaula"

"Oh baiklah, kita berangkat" Jimin pun menggandeng Taehyung, namun baru beberapa langkah, Ia kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Jimin-ah! Eodiseoyo?"

JImin tak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Jimin menengok kedalam kelasnya dan langsung berteriak dengan suaranya yang kuat, "Hey! Kau! Jeon Bodoh! Kumpulan Club sekarang"

Jungkook yang sedang menggoda beberapa gadis dikelasnya pun menoleh, "Yak! Kau bodoh! Jangan memanggilku bodoh!" gerutu Jungkook sambil menghampiri Jimin.

Merekapun berjalan ke aula. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Namun, mata Taehyung tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesuatu yang melekat dijari manis Jimin.

Langkah mereka menuju aula terhenti ketika Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin dan menatap sesuatu yang berada ditanganya. "Jimin-ah, Ini apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin langsung melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Taehyung dengan satu hentakan, "bukan apa-apa"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Cincin yang Ia pakai mirip sekali dengan cincin yang dipakai YoonGi.

"Kau tahuitu adalah-hhhmmmfff" Jungkook langsung dibekap mulutunya oleh Jimin ketika Ia membuka mulutnya. Taehyung jadi penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa hehe… kau tahu kan, Tae? Bocah ini memang seenaknya jika bicara" ucap Jimin sambil mengetuk kepala Jungkook dan Jungkook langsung mendelik pada JImin.

"Ayolah katakan… aku penasaran!" rengek Taehyung pelan.

"bukan apa-apa" jawab Jimin lalu menggandeng Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Ayo ke aula, pasti kita sedang ditunggu" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum kikuk untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Pulang sekolah, Taehyung ada janjian dengan kekasihnya Hoseok untuk makan bersama. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan taka da seorang pun yang tahu. Jika ada yang tahu pasti berbahaya, ya karena mereka gay.

"Hyung…" panggil Taehyung pelan.

Hoseok yang sibuk dengan makananya langsung menoleh sekilas, "hm?"

"Aku curiga dengan YoonGi dan Jimin" ucap Taehyung sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tanganya.

"kenapa?"

"Kau tau, Cincin yang dipakai Jimin dan YoonGi persis sekali. Aku curiga pada mereka"

"Kenapa curiga?"

"ya… waktu itu aku melihat sebuah cincin dijari manis YoonGi. Aku bertanya bahwa itu cincin apa, apakah Cincin tunangan atau bukan. Dia malah marah-marah padaku"

"lalu?"

"Kemarin aku melihat Jimin memakai Cincin yang sama. Aku bertanya padanya cincin apa itu, Jungkook akan menjawab namun Jimin malah membekap mulutnya"

"Kita harus mencari tahu" ucap Hoseok seakan-akan seperti seorang detektif yang sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

Hoseok tampak berpikir sejenak, Ia pun membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kita tidak tanya Jungkook sekarang?"

Taehyung menghela nafas pendek, lalu menatap Hoseok "Hyung, apa kau tak tahu, hari ini Jungkook ada latihan club dance"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Oh iya, sekarang latihan club dance"

Taehyung berdecak, Ia pun melanjutkan kembali aktifitas makanya, tiba-tiba Hoseok berteriak hingga membuat Taehyung kaget dan hampir mengeluarkan makananya dari mulut.

"AIGOO~ AKU LUPA! HARI INI LATIHAN CLUB DANCE!" Hoseok langsung panik. Ia segera membereskan tasnya dan segera berangkat kembali menuju sekolah.

"Kau ini bagaimana Hyung, kau adalah Ketua dari Club Dance, kenapa kau bisa lupa, huh!?"

"Lagipula kau tak mengingatkanku!" Ucap Hoseok sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Yak! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan, Hyung!" Ujar Taehyung tak terima.

"Ck, sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu! Bye!" Hoseok berlari meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung berdecak sambil menatapi Hoseok yang semakin jauh dariya dengan wajah begitu kesal.

Hoseok tersenyum saat melihat bahwa di ruang latihan tak ada tanda-tanda yang sedang latihan. Hanya ada Jimin. Hoseok berjalan mendekati Jimin dan duduk disampingnya. Mungkin anggota lain belum datang.

"Latihan belum dimulai?" Tanya Hoseok sambil membuka botol minum dan meminumnya.

"Bodoh! Latihan sudah selesai dari tadi!"

Pfffttttt! Hoseok menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget. Jimin menatap Hoseok jijik.

"A-apa!? Selesai!?"

"Bodoh. Kau terlambat 2jam hyung!" decak Jimin. "Daritadi kau kemana saja?"

"Aku kencan dengan Taehyung"

Jimin membelalakan matanya. Apa? Kencan? Hyungnya ini seorang Gay!? Tidak..tidak.. Ia pasti salah dengar.

"Kencan dengan Taehyung?" JImin kembali bertanya.

"Iya aku ken- Oh my god! Aku keceplosan!" Hoseok langsung panik. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah, airmatanya mulai turun.

"Yak! Keceplosan aduh bagaimana ini?!"

Jimin memegang pundak Hoseok, Ia mencoba tuk menenangkan Hyungnya. "Hyung, tenang… aku tak terlalu bermaslah jika kau itu gay"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jimin mengangguk. "Lagipula aku- ah sudah lupakan."

"Kau juga gay?"

"hmm… ya begitulah."

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia menatap lurus kedepan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama, Ia menoleh pada Jimin.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Cincin yang kau pakai itu. Kuyakin itu milik kekasihmu."

JImin membelalakan matanya. Tak mungkin Ia harus menceritakan tentang semua dari cincin ini. Tapi, jika Ia tak memberitahu Hoseok, pasti Ia akan terus bertanya setiap hari. Bahkan mungkin Hoseok akan datang kedalam mimpinya jika Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

JImin menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan Cincin yang Ia pakai.

"Sebenarnya.. ini cincin pernikahanku dengan Suga Hyung"

"apa!? Menikah!?"

"Kedua orang tuaku dan Orang tua YoonGi Hyung mempercayai sebuah mereka tidak menikahkan anak mereka, maka malapetaka akan terjadi. Tak peduli jenis kelamin anak mereka, yang pasti kami harus dinikahkan"

"Lalu, kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Hoseok tak percaya dan mencoba tuk meyakinkan. Padahal mereka adalah anak sekolah. Mana mungkin seorang Anak sekolah sudah menikah.

"Kami sudah menikah saat umur kami 9 tahun. Orang tua kami merahasiakan pernikahan kami dari siapapun. Ya pasti alasannya karena mereka telah menikahkan anak mereka yang sesama jenis." Jimin menghela nafas. Air matanya mulai mengalir, Ia menatap langit-langit ruang Dance sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. "Saat itu aku tak tahu. Kupikir kami hanya berpesta biasa dan kupikir saat pengikatan janji suci itu hanya main-main"

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. Ia menepuk pundak Jimin, mencoba memberikan rasa kenyamanan utuknya.

"Saat masuk SMA, kami baru diberitahu bahwa kami sebenarnya sudah menikah. Aku dan Suga Hyung disatukan dalam satu rumah. Kami berpisah dengan tua kami. Suga hyung tampak sangat membenci itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah mau berbicara lagi denganku. Persahabatan kami rusak. Kami berpura-pura bahagia atas pernikahan kami"

"Kau membenci pernikahan itu?" Tanya Hoseok pelan.

Jimin mengusap airmatanya, lalu kembali menatap keatas. Ia menghela nafas. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku mencintainya. Walaupun kutahu, ada rasa benci juga masih tersirat dalam hatiku"

-Our Life-

Buku-buku dan kertas-kertas berserakan dimeja belajar YoonGi. Beberapa kali Ia menyobek kertas dari bukunya lalu melemparkannya sembarangan sehingga membuat kamar YoonGi terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Aaaaaaarrrggghhh!" YoonGi menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada diatas meja belajarnya hingga berserakan. Sebuah lampu belajar bahkan pecah. YoonGi menendang kursinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai.

Jimin yang mendengarkan suara ribut langsung mebuka kamar YoonGi.

"Hey, Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat kamarmu tampak sangat buruk!" Sahut Jimin ketika melihat semuanya berantakan.

YoonGi yang terduduk dilantai mendongkakan kepalanya menunjukan smirk-nya dan mendengus, "Apa peduli mu, huh!?"

"Hey Hyung, kau adalah istriku, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, Aku yang harus tanggung jawab!"

"Bahkan aku tak menginginkan pernikahan itu." YoonGi tersenyum menyeringai sambil memikirkan bahwa dirinya ini adalah manusia yang hina karena Ia telah menikah dengan sesama jenis.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau tak menginginkan pernikahan itu!"

"Yasudahlah pergi, jangan masuk kamarku ParkBodoh!"

"Hyung kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

"Berisik!"

"Hyung kamarmu berantakan!"

"Kenapa kau peduli, huh?!"

"Dirimu berantakan seperti kamar ini!"

"Dan kau yang membuat hidupku berantakan!"

"Hyung, Aku mengingatkanmu!"

"Tak usah pedulikan aku bodoh!"

"Hyung!"

"Berisik kau Park!"

Jimin mulai geram, Ia mendekati YoonGi dan berjongkok didepannya. Ia mencengkram bahu YoonGi agak keras, menatapnya tajam.

"HYUNG AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Teriak Jimin kasar sambil menyeruakkan tangisannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh YoonGi kasar. Ia telah mengungkapkan semua yang Ia pendam. Ia memendam rasa pada YoonGi. Ia sudah menyerah untuk memendam perasaanya.

YoonGi menatap Jimin sambil mencerna apa kata-kata yang dikeluarkanya barusan, Bulir-bulir airmata menggenang dipelupuk matanya lalu perlahan meluncur mulus di pipi pucat milik Namja bernama YoonGi tersebut. Ia terus menatap terus wajah Jimin. Hening sebentar. Hanya terdengar suara terengah-engah dari nafas JImin. Tak lama, Emosinya Naik.

YoonGi mendorong kasar badan Jimin. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak pensil kayu yang tergeletak dilantai lalu melemparkannya kesebuah foto berpigura berwarna hitam-putih klasik. Didalam foto tersebut, terdapat dua anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang tertawa dan berbagi Es Krim bersama. Tak lain dan tak bukan anak kecil itu adalah YoonGi dan Jimin.

"Brengsek Kau PARK JIMIN…!"

PRAAAAAAAANNNNKKK

Kaca foto tersebut pecah dan berserakan dilantai. Hening, tak ada suara apapun. Hanya ada Suara isakkan menyayat hati dari pria bernama Min YoonGi.

Tak pernah ada kebahagiaan dirumah itu. Hanya atmosfer Panas namun bersuasana dingin menusuk kulit hingga kehati karena semua Emosi yang berada disana.

Jimin memang membenci pernikahanya. Bukan karena YoonGi atau karena mereka sesama jenis. Justru pernikahan inilah yang membuatnya menjauh dari orang yang Ia sayangi.

Ting Nong

Suara Bel pintu berbunyi. Jimin dan YoonGi saling tatap. Mereka yakin yang datang adalah orangtua YoonGi. YoonGi mengisyaratkan agar Jimin Yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Sementara Jimin membuka pintu, YoonGi pergi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan air matanya.

Ia menatap wajah di Cermin. Ia mencerna semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Jimin. JImin mencintainya? Ia pasti salah dengar.

Semenjak Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah menikah, YoonGi menjauhinya karena takut. Ia takut jika Ia disangka mahluk yang benar-benar Abnormal. Ia sangat frustasi. Bahkan, jika Ia melihat Jimin, Perasaan Ketakutan yang Ia pendam justru keluar menjadi perasaan kemarahan dan kebencian

Nyatanya..

..Ia memang mencintai..

…Jimin

Selesai dari kamar mandi, YoonGi mendekati Jimin yang baru saja membuka pintu dan berdiri disampingnya, Jimin merangkul YoonGi kedalam dekapanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Eomma, Appa" sapa YoonGi

Saat orang tua mereka dirumah, keduanya bersikap solah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sesekali Jimin mencium pipi YoonGi dan bersikap manis agar kedua orang tua mereka tak curiga.

"Bagaimana YoonGi, apakah kalian selau menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Tanya

"Tentu saja" jawab YoonGi, "Kami selalu bersama ya, kan Sayang?" Ia menatap Jimin lalu mencium pipinya.

"Aku senang kalian bahagia" Ucap yang disusul senyuman manis –yang bohong- dari YoonGi dan Jimin.

menepuk pundak Jimin, lalu tersenyum, "Aku percayakan Ia padamu, menantuku"

JImin tersenyum lalu mendekap YoonGi dan mengecup pipinya sekilas, "Selalu.."

Selalu begitu. Mereka menyembunyikan semuanya. Baik pada orang tua Jimin maupun orang tua YoonGi. Semuanya palsu.

Di Ruang TV, mereka mengobrol. Kebahagian diantara keduanya hanyalah kebohongan. Semuanya adalah kebohongan.

Setelah menengok Jimin dan YoonGi, dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Mereka pulang, maka berhentilah semua Drama yang dilakukan Jimin dan YoonGi.

Our Life –

YoonGi duduk dikantin sekolah sambil terus mebulak-balik buku yang Ia baca. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan karena frustasi. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ia tak tidur. Lihat saja matanya yang begitu merah.

Hoseok dan Taehyung datang menghampirinya. TaeHyung merebut buku yag dipegang YoonGi. YoonGi langsung mendelik dan menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas ini. Padahal 2 hari lagi aku harus mengumpulkannya"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat lihat isi buku yang baru saja Ia rebut dari YoonGi. "Tugas ini.. ini mudah"

"Benarkah?!" Tanya YoonGi antusias, "Bantulah aku mengerjakanya. Kumohon!"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, "Aku bisa membantumu. Tapi sepertinya kita akan mengerjakanya sampai larut malam. Jadi, Aku sepertinya harus meninap dirumahmu"

YoonGi membelalakan matanya, Ia menelan ludahnya. Kalau Ia mengerjakan dirumahnya, pasti mereka akan tau kalau mereka tinggal bersama. Lalu pasti mereka akan ditanya kenapa mereka bisa tinggal bersama.

Hoseok tersenyum dan terkekeh geli, "Hyung, tak usah kaget seperti itu. Kami tahu kau tinggal bersama Jimin…"

YoonGi kembali membelaakan matanya, kali ini lebih besar, bahkan kemungkinan saja bola matanya akan keluar.

"…Dan kau juga sudah menikah dengan Jimin"

YoonGi kembali kaget. Ia sangat malu. Ia benar-benar merasa mahluk yang sangat hina. Ia menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana mereka berdua tahu?

"Tenanglah, aku dan Hoseok Hyung juga berpacaran"

Our Life –

Taehyung akhirnya memang menginap dirumah YoonGi dan Jimin. Bahkan Ia menginap bersama Hoseok. Hoseok dan Taehyung meminjam kamar YoonGi untuk tidur dan YoonGi akan tidur dikamar Jimin. Namun YoonGi menolak, Ia lebih memilih tidur disofa dekat dengan TV.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10.00 malam. Semua Tugas hampir selesai. Taehyung benar-benar membantu YoonGi dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. 'Namun Taehyung akan membantu lebih dari itu'. Jimin sedari tadi duduk disofa dan menonton TV sedangkan Hoseok memasak didapur.

Setelah selesai, Mereka langsung makan. YoonGi awalnya menolak karena Ia akan makan bersama dengan Jimin. Namun setelah dibujuk akhirnya Ia mau. Disaat selesai makan YoonGi langsung pingsan, Hoseok langsung menahannya dibantu Taehyung.

YoonGi pingsan karena Ia memaksakan diri untuk minum Wine, padahal mencium alcohol saja Ia sudah mau pingsan.

Hoseok mengotong YoonGi menuju kamar Jimin bersama Taehyung dan menidurkannya perlahan diatas ranjang milik Jimin.

"Yak!Yak! kenapa kau bawa dia ke kamarku!?" Protes Jimin saat mereka membawa YoonGi kekamarnya.

"Karena kamar YoonGi Hyung akan dipakai kita" ucap Hoseok sambil melepaskan Kaus yang dipakai YoonGi. Ia melepaskan Kaos yang dipakai YoonGi agar Ia dapat sedikit bernafas bebas.

"Lagipula kalian adalah sepasang suami istri, apa salahnya tidur sekamar" ucap Taehyung sambil keluar bersama Hoseok. JImin hanya mendengus kesal. Taehyung dan Hoseok langsung menutup pintu kamar Jimin.

Hoseok dan Taehyung terkekeh geli setelah menjauh dari pintu kamar Jimin. Mereka yakin rencana mereka pasti akan berhasil.

"Kau sudah masukkan obat kuatnya kedalam makanan Jimin dan YoonGi Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung pelan.

"Tentu saja" Hoseok mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya, "Apa kau sudah melepas batu batrai dari remote AC kamar Jimin?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja Hyung, aku tak akan lupa"

Our Life –

Jimin merasa sangat gerah, Ia meraih remot AC, namun AC tak menyala, Ia membantingkan remot AC nya keras kelantai.

Jimin membuka bajunya hingga tinggal celana Jeans yang Ia pakai. Entah kenapa tubuhnya benar-benar merasa panas. Ia hendak tidur, namun matanya malah melirik kearah YoonGi.

YoonGi dalam keadaan topless. Keringat membasahi tubuh YoonGi dan terlihat eerrr.. sangat Sexy dimata Jimin.

Jimin berbaring diatas ranjang. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, namun tak bisa. Ia tak kunjung tidur juga. Jimin mulai resah, Ia beberapa kali membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Ia sungguh tak nyaman.

Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas. Masih terbayang barusan bagaimana sexy-nya tubuh YoonGi. Jimin membalikan badanya dan memiringkan badanya untuk menengok kearah YoonGi, Ia sedang tertidur pulas. Pipi Jimin merona melihat YoonGi. Bahkan, entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba celanya jadi terasa sempit.

Entah setan apa yang memasuki tubuh Jimin, Jimin langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan JImin dengan Sigap langsung membuka celana YoonGi hingga YoonGi benar-benar naked. JImin menelan Ludahnya, pipinya merona saat melihat Junior kecil milik YoonGi . Ia dengan sigap lansung melahap bibir kecil milik YoonGi.

Ia melumat bibir YoonGi begitu nafsu. Melumatnya sambil memberikan kasih sayang yang lama tak dapat Ia curahkan Disana. Jimin terus melumat bibir cantik milik YoonGi dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Mata YoonGi terbuka lebar saat Jimin menciumnya. YoonGi langsung mendorong Jimin dan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menjauh dari Jimin sambil menutupi juniornya karena kaget.

YoonGi masih dalam keadaan mabuk, namun untuk kesadaranya masih tersisa sedikit. Dengan keadaan agak mabuk, YoonGi sedikit menjauhi Jimin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!?" Teriak YoonGi ketakutan.

Jimin malah semakin nafsu. Ia meraih pinggang YoonGi dan menciumnya, Entah kenapa YoonGi juga malah terbuai akan perlakuan JImin. Ia membalas Ciuman dari Jimin. Refleks, Ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher JImin.

"mmmffhhh ssshhhh aaahhh"

"aaahhh mmmm ssshhh"

YoonGimenikmati setiap ciuman dan lumatan yang diberikan oleh Jimin. YoonGi sedikit mendesah. Kepalanya kembali pusing karena bau alcohol dari mulut Jimin. Namun itu membuatnya terbuai dan kembali mendesah.

"Mffhh… Jimin…" desah Suga.

Jimin mengigit bibir YoonGi hingga mulutnya terbuka, Ia langsung menyelipkan lidahnya didalam mulut YoonGi. YoonGi langsung menghisap lidah Jimin dan membelitkan lidahnya dengan Lidah Jimin. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. JImin juga menggesek-gesekan penisnya yang masih dibalut celana Jeans dengan penis milik Suga yang sudah tak ditutupi. Suga dapat menebak Jika benda besar itu sudah mulai berdiri sekarang. YoonGi mengusap-usap dada dan perut indah milik Jimin. Tangan nakal YoonGi masuk kedalam celana Jimin. Ia meremas-remas Penis Jimin yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Ssshhh Hyung…" Jimin mendesah diantara ciumanya.

Jimin melepaskan ciumanya hingga membekas benang saliva dari kedua mulut mereka. JImin turun dan memberikan beberapa kissmark dileher YoonGi. Jimin turun lagi, Ia mengemut nipple pink kecoklatan milik Suga yang sebelah kanan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memilin dan muncubit nipple suga yang mengeras.

"Euuungghh.. Ji..Ji..Min..aahh…" YoonGi terus mendesah sambil menjambak rambut Jimin.

Jimin turun kebawah dan menghadap ke penis YoonGi. Jimin tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap penis YoonGi yang sudah menegang. Ia langsung memasukan penis YoonGi kemulutnya dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

JImin mengulumnya seakan-akan Penis JImin itu adalah "Permen" dan "Mainanya". Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Lalu mengocok-ngocok penis YoonGi.

"MMhhhh…."

"Hhhhh Jiminiehh…" YoonGi mendesah sambil memegangi kepala Jimin dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Jimin dengan nakalnya menggigit Penis YoonGidengan gemas. Dan itu langsung membuat YoonGi menjerit dan mendesah sambil menjambak rambut Jimin. Karena kenikmatan yang dilakukan padanya, sampai-Sampai YoonGi menatap keatas langit-langit kamar sambil memanggil nama Jimin.

"Ji..JIminnieehh…"

Tangan Jimin meremas-remas Twinsball milik YoonGi. Tangannya yang satu lagi terus mengurut-urut Penis Yoongi. Dan mulutnya masih sibuk mengulum penis Jimin.

"Ji..Min… wanna…"

Crot~ YoonGi menyemburkan spermanya didalam mulut Jimin. Mulutnya penuh dengan sperma milik YoonGi. Jimin mendekatkan mulutnya denganYoonGi. Ia memindahkan sebagian spermanya ke mulut YoonGi. YoonGi menelannya, menelan sperma tak seburuk yang Ia pikirkan.

Jimin menelan sperma YoonGi lalu membersihkan sperma yang berceceran diselangkangan dan penis YoonGi dengan cara menjilatnya. Setelah bersih, JImin mengecup kepala penis milik YoonGi.

Jimin langsung menarik Suga dalam dekapanya. Ia membalikan tubuh Suga hingga Suga ada dibawahnya. Jimin membuka celananya dan menunjukan adiknya yang menegang. YoonGi menelan ludah saat melihat milik Jimin yang begitu besar. Jimin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Suga lalu memasukan penisnya kedalam hole milik Suga yang sempit secara perlahan-lahan.

"uughh.. Sem..pithh…" keluh Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya.

YoonGi memejamkan matanya sambil meremas sprei kasur. pertama kalinya, merasakan sakit karena milik Jimin yang besar mencoba masuk kedalam Holenya yang sangat sempit.

Setelah masuk, Jimin mulai memaju-mundurkan Pinggulnya. Memberikan sentuhan kenikmatan didalam hole milik Suga.

"Ohh.. Jimin… Fuck.. me..hh.."

"Uhmm.. aahh hyung… Hell yeah.. milikmu.. oohh"

Awalnya hanya gerakan perlahan karena sepertinya YoonGi masih kesakitan. YoonGi meremas dan mencengkram pundak Jimin hingga pundaknya sedikit tercakar sambil menahan tangis, Jimin membiarkanya karena mungkin itu sebagai ganti atas sakit yang dirasakan YoonGi.

"Jim..in..min.. saahh..kiithh" erang Suga disela-sela desahan yang pertama sambil menangis mengeluarkan airmatanya. "arrghh..Tahan sedikit, Hyung..ahh.." Jimin mencium bibir Suga lembut, namun YoonGi malah mengigit bibir Jimin hingga berdarah.

Erangan itu perlahan menjadi suatu kenikmatan, YoonGi mulai mendesah, Ia mengalungkan Tanganya dileher Jimin lalu kakinya juga memeluk pinggang Jimin.

"F..faasshterhh Jimin.."

"As you wish baby"

Jimin mempercepat gerakannya. YoonGi terus mendesah ketika JImin menyentuh G-spotnya. Jimin juga mendesah karena Hole YoonGi yang terus meremas-remas miliknya didalam.

Jimin terus memainkan temponya begitu cepat hingga ranjang miliknya sedikit berdecit. YoonGi menarik tengkuk Jimin hingga wajahnya mendekat. YoonGi mulai menjilat-jilati bibir Jimin untuk menggodanya dengan nafsu, karena tak tahan, Jimin langsung melahap bibir YoonGi.

Jimin tak bosan-bosannya melumat bibir cantik milik YoonGi, sesekali menghisapnaya seakan-akan Ia akan menelan bibir tersebut. YoonGi membalasnya tak kalah dari Jimin, bahkan kini Yoongi yang menggigit bibir Jimin dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut. Mereka pun saling melilitkan lidah mereka.

Sambil berciuman, Jimin terus memainkan pinggulnya hingga Yoongi benar-benar pasrah dan terbuai akan perlakuannya. Ia hanya dapat menikmati servis yang dilakukan JImin padanya.

Junior YoonGi bergesekan dengan perut Jimin hingga memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Croot~ Perlahan, YoonGi mengeluarkan spermanya sedikit demi sedikit hingga membasahi perutnya dan perut Jimin.

Jimin semakin mempercepat gerakannya. YoonGi tak dapat menahan desahanya. Tak lama Jimin menyemprotkan spermanya didalam hole Jimin.

Croott~

"JIminiiehh.."

"YoonGihh hyung…"

Tubuh Jimin ambruk diatas YoonGi. JImin tersenyum pada YoonGi lalu sedikit menyingkap surai hitam milik Jimin. YoonGi menetap Jimin intens. Perlahan Ia tersenyum. Jimin mengeluarkan airmatanya, entah, Ia sangat merindukan Hyungnya tersenyum.

JImin kembali mencium bibir YoonGi, melumatnya lembut. YoonGi membalas ciuman Jimin. Ia ikut melumat bibir Jimin. 3 menit mereka berciuman, Jimin pun melepaskannya.

JImin melepaskan juniornya dari milik YoonGi lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping YoonGi. YoonGi memiringkan wajahnya lalu memeluk Jimin. Jimin langsung menarik selimutnya dan membals pelukkan dari YoonGi.

"Jiminnie…" Panggil YoonGi.

"Ne, Hyung?" jawab JImin lalu mengecup pucuk kepala YoonGi.

"A..aku juga mencintaimu.." Jawabnya pelan. "Aku menjauhimu karena takut jika aku adalah mahluk yang hina, Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu, maafkan aku hiks.. hiks… maafkan aku"

Jimin meletakan jarinya didepan bibir YoonGi. Matanya memerah karena hampir menangis mendengar isakkan Istrinya ini.

"Sudahlah, Hyung, yang terpenting kau sekarang bersamaku" Jimin mengeratkan pelukkanya.

"Saranghae, Park YoonGi…" Jimin mengecup kening YoonGi lembut. Pipi YoonGi merah merona sperti tomat karena Jimin memanggilnya dengan marga yang dimilikki JImin.

YoonGi menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Jimin sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Jimin. Perlahan, matanya tertutup dalam dekapannya.

Jimin tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap rambut surai hitam milik YoonGi lalu mengecupnya pelan, berusaha agar YoonGi tak bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Perlahan Jimin memejamkan matanya, Ia ikut menyusul YoonGi kealam mimpi.

Our Life –

Kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka saat sinar mentari masuk dari celah jendela. Diatas kepalanya Ia merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang. Ia terkejut dan langsung menengok keatas, ternyata Jimin tengah tertidur pulas.

Tunggu, Jimin? Pikir YoonGi.

Ia menengok sekeliling kamar. Ini bukan kamarnya.

Lalu apa yang Ia lakukan semalam hingga Ia berada tidur dalam dekapan Jimin dikamarnya? Pikir YoonGi sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

YoonGi memeriksa tubuhnya, Ia membelalakan matanya setelah Ia tahu bahwa dirinya dalam telanjang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

YoonGi berteriak keras hingga membangunkan Jimin, Jimin perlahan membuka matanya lalu menengok kearah YoonGi yang sudah berdiri dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"PARK JIMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM?!" Teriak YoonGi panic. Matanya mulai memerah karena panic.

Jimin terkekeh, Ia yakin Hyungnya ini tak ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Hyungnya ini memang pelupa.

"Coba Kau ingat Hyung" Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh.

YoonGi berpikir sejenak. Tak lama Ia sedikit tersenyum. Ia baru mengingat semuanya. Ia tersenyum malu. Pipinya merah merona.

Jimin memeluk YoonGi dari belakang, Ia mencium tengkuk leher YoonGi sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Yoongi tak sengaja mendesah sehingga setan pada diri Jimin bangun.

YoonGi merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki holenya dari belakang.

"Jimin..aahh.." YoonGi.

"Hyung… main lagi ya…"

YoonGi hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

Our Life –

Jam menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Hari ini hari minggu. Jimin dan YoonGi baru saja selesai mandi setelah 'kegiatan' mereka selesai tadi pagi. Taehyung terlihat sedang memakan roti yang telah disiapkan Hoseok sedangkan Hoseok tengah mencuci piring.

"Hey, Bodoh, Kuyakin ini semua rencanamu" YoonGi dtang langsung menjewer kuping Taehyung sedangkan Jimin langsung duduk dimeja makan dan mengambil sebuah roti yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"A..ampun.. a..a..ku han..nya..nyaa.. ingin berniat baik" rintih Taehyung.

YoonGi melepaskan jewerannya sambil mendengus kesal. Ia pun duduk disamping JImin dan mengambil Roti untuknya.

Taehyung tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihatn YoonGi duduk disamping Jimin, berbeda sekali dengan kemarin.

"Kalian sudah akur kkk~" Taehyung terkekeh dan dibalas tatapan YoonGi tajam. Jimin yang mendengarnya cuek dan masih terus melahap rotinya.

Selesai mencuci Hoseok pun duduk disamping Taehyung sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Bagaimana, semalam menyenangkan?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Bodoh!" cibir Jimin.

"Tapi kuyakin kalian menikmatinya" ucap Taehyung sambil tertawa lebar.

Pipi Jimin dan pipi YoonGi langsung merah merona!

Hoseok tiba-tiba menggendong Taehyung ala bridal style. Taehyung membelalakan matanya karena kaget. Hoseok dan Taehyung saling tatap beberapa saat. tak lama kemudian, pipi Taehyung berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Taehyungie… mereka sudah melakukannya, sekarang giliran kita" ucapnya. Jimin langsung tersedak mendengarnya dan menengok kearah Hoseok.

"Dasar Pervert! Turunkan aku!" Protes Taehyung sambil memukul-mukul dada Hoseok.

Hoseok seolah-olah tak mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia membawanya kekamar YoonGi dan langsung mengunci kamarnya. Tak lama, Suara Rancauan tak jelas dari Taehyung terdengar keluar.

JImin hanya dapat melongo melihat mereka dan terus memandangi pintu kamar YoonGi yang tertutup. YoonGi menatap tajam pintu kamarnya, tak lama Ia berteriak.

"KALIAN BERDUA! JUNG HOSEOK DAN KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN BUAT KAMARKU KOTOR DAN BERANTAKKAN!"

3 End 3


End file.
